A Universe Meets A Maelstrom
by Xieren
Summary: After countless Millennia a Maelstrom awakens to a completely new Era, though let's just hope Beach City and everyone in it can adjust to him. no pairings at the moment, if you've any suggestions review or PM.


**HEY GUYS XIEREN HERE WITH A BRAND NEW FANFICTION A FRIEND AND FAN OF MINE SUGGESTED ME WRITING, WHICH I COULDN'T POSSIBLY RESIST AS I AM HELLA BIG FAN OF STEVEN UNIVERSE AND ALL IT'S CHARACTERS. SO IF YOU'RE A FOLLOWER OF MINE IT'S AWESOME TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND IF YOU'VE JUST FOUND US WELCOME! I HOPE ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT AND PLEASE BE SURE TO REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHATCHA THINK OF IT AND IF YOU'D LIKE ME TO CONTINUE THIS**

 **P.S. IF THERE ARE ANY PROBLEMS LET ME KNOW AS I'M STILL FAIRLY NEW WITH FANFICTIONS AND IT'S MIDNIGHT HAHA. BY THE WAY LOOKING FOR BETA READERS FOR THIS FANFICTION AND MY OTHER WORK.**

 **BY THE BY I OWN NOTHING! NADA! ZILCH! WHICH IS TOO BAD BECAUSE STEVEN UNIVERSE AND ALL THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES AND CREATORS ARE MY FAVORITE HUMAN BEINGS**

 **QUE INTRO!**

* * *

Countless Millennia have come and gone since the Fourth Shinobi War, since Naruto defeated Kaguya with the help of his precious people, since becoming the new Juubi and Sadly deciding to seal himself away from everything and everyone he knew and loved, until the time came he could control his newfound powers. In that time civilizations have come and gone, rulers have risen and fallen since then. Once well known lands reshaped and brought back anew thanks to the passing of time and the wars that came with. The only constant throughout all the ages was the last Uzumaki, The second Sage Of Six Paths, The Ten Tails, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, still sealed away of his own accord, until now.

 **NOBODY'S** **P.O.V**

A small light had appeared under the sea, in a newly created chasm from some oversized worm with what looked to be a second kind of skin covering it's body with five like appendages around it's mouth which contained hundreds of small razor sharp teeth surrounding what looked like some kind of gem fragment. If one were to venture closer towards the newly minted chasm, containing the light green hue, they'd soon be faced with what seemed to be a young man, maybe eighteen years old or early twenties, from what could be seen he possessed a rather muscular figure, more along the lines of a swimmer than a bodybuilder, not too overly muscular yet still looking quite unobtainable and chiseled. Being dressed in what looked like a black long sleeved shirt with grey cuffs and a red armband on his left arm with what looks to be a leaf symbol sewn into it. His pants were a burnt orange with what seemed to be some kind of holster wrapped around his right leg over some bandages. He was also wearing some black open toed sandals that were wrapped shut with bandages that disappeared under his pants possibly running up his legs.

His face was lean, without any ounce of baby fat on it, with what looked like three whisker marks on each cheek, his eyes were closed but there were noticeable orange pigmentation around each eye, easily seen because of his still surprisingly tanned body which seemed unaffected by the pressure of the ocean around him and it's lack of light, his hair was a mesmerizing blonde, like staring at a sun, his hair spiked in every direction and reached his shoulders with two bangs, one on each side of his face, weirdly enough sticking up to represent horns which both defied gravity and the added pressure of being submerged underwater. There was also a long white thin blade strapped to his back, almost the length of the now 6'11" Uzumaki.

Suddenly there was another rumble and the earth above and around the sealed Sage split open causing several rocks to crash around the lost Shinobi, if possible the area above Naruto Darkened and if he could have looked up he would have seen a very threateningly large boulder descending upon him and his sealing Matrix, though just as the boulder was about to make contact with the Uzumaki's head, it stopped suddenly by some unknown force before splitting cleanly in two, each piece falling harmlessly on one side of the sealed teen. The same could not be said about the sealing Matrix now visible to the human eye as a bright golden flash appeared and black ink seeped from under the sand and then suddenly disappeared as fast as it appeared. At first there was nothing, then suddenly A twitch here and there, before his chest suddenly began to rise and fall as if he wasn't submerged underwater. At that moment something that he had long forgotten pierced through the silence of the ocean perfectly and clearly as if whispered into his ears, children. 'Under the ocean?' He thought to himself before he extended his senses and what he found was indeed children although what he heard next chilled the forgotten Sage more than the ocean could ever hope to, the sounds of a child helpless and crying.

With that his eyelids slowly opened to reveal a very strange pair of eyes, his left the most normal of the two, though it was still a very dazzling Sapphire iris which seemed to shine even under the ocean, that seemed to hold a certain depth with which the ocean's deepest chasm couldn't hope to compare with. someone might easily find themselves lost in. What was even stranger was his right eye, the whole eye itself was a deep purple with a very small black dot in the center of it and surrounding it was a ripple like pattern consisting of seven rings, each ring holding three comma like symbols known as Tomoes. This long forgotten eye was once known by all habitants after the war that changed the land Naruto once came from as, The Rinne-Sharingan, more proof that he possesses the power of the Ten-Tails.

After surveilling the area around him, taking in the beautiful ocean floor for a moment, he suddenly disappeared in the direction he had hear the crying originate from.

 **Different P.O.V Still Underwater**

Two young children seemed to be trapped within what looks like a large circular pink bubble, one of these children was a young girl possibly twelve or thirteen years of age, with dark skin and waist-length dark brown puffy hair, prominent nose, thick eyebrows, and is slightly taller than the young boy she was trapped with, She also wore a pair of magenta glasses with rose-colored lenses. As for her choice in clothing, she wore a simple dress, the top half being a plain white with a small light green bow around the neckline and a purple ribbon separating the top half with the bottom half which was also a light green shade matching the bow. She also wore a pair of large burnt orange boots with yellow socks.

The young boy she seemed to be trapped with was relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly dark brown hair and full black irises. He wears a red T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears cuffed blue jeans and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals.

"Where are we?" Came the worried yet more so curious voice of the dark skinned you girl.

"At the bottom of the ocean" Was the rather nonchalant reply her bubble buddy for the moment gave her. Eliciting quite the panicked gasp one would expect to receive after that kind of news.

"I-I-It's okay!" He quickly tried to comfort the young girl after seeing his lack of tact had quite the negative effect on her.

"Are we even close to the shore?" She asked, not even slightly feeling calm given her situation.

"Yeah, sure" Was the rather nervous and lack lustered attempt at reassurance he'd given so far.

"Let's just start rolling" was all she said before the teens started pushing the bubble across the ocean floor, passing countless fish, beautiful rock formations covered in numerous sea life, something out of a painting that went completely unnoticed by them as the fear of being lost under the sea or drowning, blanketed their vision from this beauty.

Not really taking into account of their situation and his lack of tact, the boy tries once again to break the tension and calm things down. "It's a good thing this bubble is air tight, otherwise we'd be drowning right now.." Laughing rather half heartedly at his own joke in hopes of lessening her worries, which for obvious reasons it did not, as the same scared expression was still very much present on her face.

"Don't worry Connie, I have an idea that will definitely work, when we get back-" He was cut short as a loud groan and a dark shadow passed over them, looking up the both saw the Large worm like creature, gaining a cry of fear from the now named Connie and a cry of awe from the shorter boy.

As the creature continued passed them, taking interest in some glowing seaweed, the boy continued to notice the scared expression of the poor girl deepening.

"it only wants to eat that bright stuff, Ah, um, see, not scary at all" He pointed out hoping to finally release some of the tension built up on her. Though it wasn't meant to be, as soon as those words left his lips, the creature's head looked towards them and even with it's lack of eyes, seemed to notice their presence and let out a rather bone chilling shriek before slamming into the ocean floor burying itself underneath, sending various cracks to split the ground with a particularly large one heading towards the bubbled children, opening up the world underneath their feet and swallowing them up.

When the bubble rather harshly made contact with ground again the boy couldn't help but let out a rather pained groan as he tried to get his bearings, looking over at the surprisingly quiet Connie which he soon found the reason for her sudden muteness to be when they landed his food made it's way into her face, covering it effectively cutting of any and all noise escaping her mouth.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" He quickly asked, removing his foot and getting up as fast as he could which she also mimicked silently. "ah, it's okay, I-I-I hav-" he tried to speak before she interrupted him, surprising him greatly.

"It's not okay Steven! You keep saying that but you don't know what you're doing! Now we are going to suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean and only my parents will notice because no one else cares about me!" Her composure slipping, a noticeable quiver enters her voice as tears start to build in her eyes. "I'm gonna disappear without ever making a single friend" she let the events of today come crashing down on her as she sunk back onto the ground, the teas staining her cheeks, as she covers her eyes trying to shut out this horrible feeling of helplessness. Suddenly a bright pink light feels the darkness surrounding them, still able to notice the change even from behind the palms of her hands, she looks to see the now named Steven holding something out of place yet familiar, a glow in the dark bracelet.

"We could be friends" shocked, tears halted, on the verge of spilling as she looks up, meeting his eyes. "I saw you at the boardwalk parade last year, you had dropped your bracelet, I picked it up but then I couldn't find you so I saved it in the freezer so it'd last longer just incase I saw you again" He explained getting a sudden realization from Connie as a blast of memories returned of that event. "Oh! Y-you were the kid on the car wash float, you had soap bubbles in your hair." She recalled.

"I was supposed to be a scrub brush" he Admitted before both of them broke out into laughter. Grabbing her arm gently, lifting it slightly to better place the bracelet back on her wrist, Unknowingly causing her cheeks to redden slightly "I'm sorry Connie, if I had returned your bracelet back then, you wouldn't be stuck in this bubble with me now" he admits, a little downhearted by a small smile still ever present on his lips.

"No! It's okay, I'm having fun" She admits, to him and herself, as she pulls back her hand placing it back to her side. Content the two fall into a content silence, only for it to be ruined as the bubble pops. Shutting their mouth tight, trying to keep what little air they still had in their lungs so as not to drown. They made a mad dash to the surface, only for a arm to snake around both their waists. Suddenly they found themselves able to breath, being above water again they took in the sight of the emptied beach on the far side of the mountain, surrounded by large rocks and a forgotten pier covered in moss and barely still stable, most likely another victim of time and the lack of service, though what was weirder, was the fact they were clearly a good distance away from land.

Looking down below themselves they both took notice of fact that whoever was carrying them right now was also some how able to stand on top of the ocean, like the children they were, stars immediately appeared in their eyes and in sync the two positioned themselves so they were now facing their savior.

Steven being Steven immediately started hounding the person with questions. "This is so cool! Are you a gem?! Do you think maybe I could do this?!"

Connie on the other hand had the decency to blush at the site of her savior and the gentle smile he had on his lips. "T-thank you f-for helping us, um?" Squeaked out still overwhelmed from the mysterious person.

"Naruto" he answered her question with a slightly larger smile, though soon turning into a small chuckle from the boy's rather boisterous attitude, once again causing her cheeks to redden. "Now Connie, Steven, what might the two of you have been doing on the bottom of the ocean? And what might this Gem thing be?" He asked the two children.

"A Gem is like me" he elaborated by lifting his shirt up and showing Naruto a rose quartz gem embedded where his belly button should be. " W-wait, how did you know our names?" Steven asked, slightly worried how this stranger knew their names.

"Simple, I heard the two of you talking, when you were in that bubble before it popped and no, sadly I am not a Gem, 100% human, well maybe not anymore, who knows actually" He answered rather nonchalantly though still slightly confusing the two.

"Wait you heard us, what were you doing down there, better yet how COULD you have heard us and how are we standing on top of the water?!" This time it was Connie who was rolling out the questions, with such a concentrated face, trying to bring some sort of logic into play, showing Naruto that unlike her friend here she was more of the brains in the two.

Though before he could answer the young girl's question, the waves below him became more violent before the giant worm like creature burst from below them, though before anything could happen Naruto was already sailing through the air before gently landing on the beach.

Setting the two down, he crouch to be more eye level, placing a reassuring hand on their shoulder. "Now head towards those rocks and don't come out until the monsters gone alright" He more so stated, getting rather concerned looks for both of them as he stands up, unsheathing the blade from his back.

"W-wait, didn't you say you were human? You can't go out there, please come with us!" Surprisingly it was Connie who was the first to voice her concern as she leapt and grabbed Naruto's leg effectively stopping him from advancing.

"Connie-it's oka-" before he could further reassure her Naruto felt another impact on his left leg.

Steven now clutching onto him, looked up into the taller blonde's eyes, tears both in his and Connie's eyes. "Please, my family, the Crystal Gems can handle this, you don't have sacrifice yourself for us, come on!" Joining Connie in her struggle to try and pull the teen away from the monster towering over them.

"Connie, Steven I'll be fine, this is nothing trus-" Before he could continue his sentence, the worm made its move, lunging towards the trio. 'Shit, I can't risk moving and injuring them and my Jutsus are definitely out of the question. Dammit!' Naruto cursed to himself as he brought the two closer towards himself using his body as a shield.

It happened so fast the two didn't know what happened, Naruto suddenly enveloped them into a hug so tight the world went black before a loud thud was heard and Naruto shifted slightly. Curiosity getting the better of the two, they tried to pull away to see before Naruto tightened his hold on them. "Don't look okay guys, not yet." Was all he said before they relaxed a little, not noticing the slight strain in his voice.

What they did hear was what sounded like thousands of little birds chirping as the hairs on their arms and the back of their necks stood up. Before what Steven knew as the sound of a Gem monster dispelling reached their ears and Naruto stood up, backing away slightly as all of them were enveloped in the residual smoke.

Before either could search for the blonde Sage, voices of three individuals were heard, panic and worry clear in their voices. Though they were in fact someone the stocky boy knew quite well and returned their call. "Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst! We're alright"

"Steven! What happened, what did you do and where was that person who was with you?! Quickly we need to hurry" Shouted the more slender of the three with a thin build, ivory skin, sky-blue eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips. Her hair has a peach-pink color and resembles a pixie-cut in the front, while in the back, her hair leads to a point. She was quite tall, almost as tall as Naruto. She wore an aqua-blue tunic-leotard with a small gold star on the center of her chest and a lighter satin sash ribbon around her upper waist. Her leggings are amber-colored. She also wore pink socks with pale blue slip-on ballet flats.

"Naruto, he was right here. What do you want with him Pearl, he saved our lives, do you know him?" Steven asked, shifting slightly, clearly uneasy with how she was freaking out more than usual.

"No Steven, he needs medical attention!" Was all either of Steven and Connie needed before their faces paled, almost resembling Pearls complexion.

 **Flashback Crystal Gem's P.O.V**

After hearing the loud explosion the three Gem warriors exited their home and once making their way around the beach, the scene they came upon chilled them to the core. After the dust settled, a huge worm type Gem monster was beached but what chilled the three warriors to their Gems, was the fact that inside the mouth of the creature was a human boy, his arm and most of the left side of his body. The feeling of dread worsened as the dust finally settled, they could see that the boy was holding something, better yet two somebodies before a flash of brown curly hair and a familiar pink shirt could be seen and they immediately dashed towards them intent on helping before. A piercing noise of what seemed to be a thousand birds chirping came to life and the monster exploded obscuring their view.

 **Flashback Over**

After hearing the three explain what they saw, Steven and Connie soon started to panic, tears freely falling down their cheeks as his words echoed through their minds, realizing that was the reason he didn't want them to look. Before their cries and panic worsened a smooth voice filled the air and behind the Crystal Gems was the Sage, though unharmed with a smile on his face.

"You three must be the family Steven mentioned, if those beautiful Gems are anything to go by." He stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Everyone was confused especially the older Gems, before they were broken from their confused daze by Connie and Steven, smothering the teenager.

"Who are you and how are you not hurt? We saw what happened to you!" Screamed Pearl, slightly on edge from this strange boy.

Chuckling at the two children crying into his legs, he ruffles their hair before meeting the gaze of the three Gems in front of him, ready to attack if he were to try anything.

"To answer both your questions, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I'm just that awesome Dattebayo!" Giving the his trade Mark foxy grin with an added peace sign.

Getting nothing but confused stares from everyone caused Naruto's mood to deflate. "Usually this is the time where you introduce yourselves" Naruto chimed in, breaking them out of their confusion.

"R-right, sorry, I am pearl, this is Amethyst" Pointing to the shortest gem who simply gave a limp wave with a bored "Yo", roughly Connie and Steven's height. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and she has thick, messy pale lavender hair that goes down to her ankles, with a large bang that obscures her left eye. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and dark indigo eyes. Her gemstone is located on her chest, and the bottom half of it was covered by her shirt. Amethyst wore a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top with a black bra underneath. She wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees, with a tear above the left star, and small, pointed white boots.

Before Pearl continued Steven tugged on his leg taking Naruto's attention from Pearl. "And that's Garnet! She's Mysterious but! In the cool way." Laughing at Steven's introduction he turned back to Pearl who simply shrugged her shoulders before he turned to Garnet and took in her appearance.

Garnet is the tallest of the remaining Crystal Gems, She is the most muscular Gem of the group. Currently her eyes were covered by a pink translucent visor, she had black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro. She wore a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads (the right one being magenta, the left one being crimson), and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long, elbow-length black gloves that covered her middle fingers.

A rather long moment went by between Naruto and Garnet before he broke off the little staring contest realizing she wasn't going to say anything or acknowledge this introduction.

"So Naruto, who or what are you? We all saw what happened before, when you protected the children" Pear was the one to speak first, rather anxious about this mysterious person.

"Ah, speaking of that, here." Tossing Pearl the Fragment he found after that worm went up in a cloud of smoke. "By the way Steven here was speaking, you deal with these things regularly and most likely know what to do with that fragment." The only confirmations he got was a bubble suddenly appearing around the fragment before Pearl tapped the top sending it off to who knows where.

"You still didn't answer my question" She said in a more serious tone signaling she wanted answers now.

"I've just woken up and as far as I know I'm still human, that's all I can tell you" raising his hands in a placating manner as to show he was telling the truth.

Before Pearl could argue his statement, Amethyst was the next to speak. "No way dude, humans can't take on a Gem monster like that, that's why they need us! So spill or I'll make you!" She threatened, pulling a dark violet whip from her Gem, greatly surprising Naruto.

"I am telling the truth! I am a shinobi, something like that is a walk in the park, especially for me" He quickly told them, hoping that would explain things.

"Shinobi, like those guys on the Tv, the ones who wear all black and everything? Yeah right, that's it, I am hurting him." Amethyst stated. Before she could make more than a step before him, Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder effectively stopping her from advancing.

"Let him speak." Was all she said though Amethyst trusted her words and did as ordered.

Sighing in relief, rather dramatically Naruto gave Garnet a thankful nod. "I don't know where to start really so bare with me"

 **A Few Moments Later**

After explaining the basics of his society, about the way of the Shinobi, which shocked everyone present, some for different reasons, Naruto decided to skip straight to the how and why he got here, about Madara, the eye of the moon plan and his involvement in stopping it, which did relieve the Gem warriors, especially after the story of just how strong this Madara person was and the fact that Naruto was a big game changer in, realizing they would have a tough time fighting him, not really sure if they could even take him at all.

When they heard about Naruto's decision on sealing himself to protect the ones he loved that cemented their belief that the person in front of them, wasn't a threat. Looking into his eyes as he retold his story, the pain and hurt that flashed across his face and the longing for a time long passed, everything he knew gone and never coming back, they felt they could somehow related to him if only a little. Though before any of the Gems could try and comfort the blonde or further pry in some case, a crying Steven caught everyone's attention and when they turned towards the direction of the sound they were met with Steven and Connie furiously wiping at their eyes trying to rid themselves of the tears blurring their vision.

Seeing this, Naruto approached the two children and collapsed into a lotus position in front of them and placing a hand of each of their heads. "Look at you two, there's no need to cry for me."

"B-b-but you gave up everything for them a-a-and now you're here alone. Y-y-you must have been so scared" Connie stuttered out. Earning a small sad smile from Naruto as his hand moved, wiping away her tears.

"Of course I was scared but do you know what, If I was given the chance to do it over, I wouldn't change a thing, knowing because of me, my precious people were able to live full happy lives, that's enough for me. I came to grips with that a long time ago and the fact that I might never see them again. So please don't cry for me." Naruto finished, giving her a reassuring smile, earning a small one from her as she nodded, tears lessening.

"No! You won't be alone, I'll be your friend and keep you company all the time so you don't have to be sad." This bold declaration was in fact from Steven, surprising Naruto greatly at his pure heart, while the rest of the Crystal Gems laughed and smiled at Steven's usual attitude.

"M-me to, I'll be your friend. Though I might not always be there since I travel a lot because of my family but when I am here I'll be sure to come and see you! That is, if you want to be my friend?" Connie's shy demeanor coming back into play, as she stared at the boy's mismatched eyes.

Naruto was left speechless, these two children's declaration shocking him to the core as a large smile made it's way onto his lips and a single tear escaped his left eye. "I'd like that very much Connie, Steven. Thank you guys so much."

"And of course Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl would love to be your friends as well, right guys?" Steven asked, gesturing towards the three.

Looking at one another, a bit uneasy Pearl was the one to try and explain. "Ah, Steven I don't-" though before she could finish her sentence Connie's voice cried out.

"Ah! No I didn't realize it was this late, my parent's are gonna kill me." After her little outburst Steven goes to comfort her.

"It's alright Connie, we can go find my dad, he'll drive us there." He smiled at her.

"It won't matter, we won't make it and then they'll ground me and-" Cutting her off was Naruto ruffling her hair as he stood up.

"I can get you there in time if you just direct me alright" Smiling down at her as she merely blushed and nodded.

"Oh! Are you gonna do one of those cool jutsu things you mentioned?!" At the thought of it Steven's eyes had literal stars in them.

Laughing at his attitude Naruto nodded. "Something like that Steven" in that next moment Naruto's whole body ignited, so bright everyone had to look away, the Gems though froze as the weight of a thousand planets pressed down on them for a single moment, soon realizing this unbelieve pressure was indeed from the newcomer, everything he had told them suddenly didn't seem so unbelievable and that did worry them for a moment before they felt a calming, warm presence wash over them and the entire area, all their worries washing away with it as they relaxed and welcomed that feeling.

Steven and Connie were a different story, not used to sensing a person's presence or power since they've never had the need to, was unaware of that crushing feeling and only experienced that kind, warm presence blanket them.

As the light died down everyone took notice of Naruto's appearance, his entire body was coated in beautiful White chakra, resembling flames almost; a sort of circular design is featured prominently over his stomach; the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker resembling three black rectangles. six magatama markings are present around his collar; various other dark designs appear along his body. His eyes had also undergone a change, His Rinne-sharingan was still it's mesmerizing pupil with the ripples and Tomoes all in place but his small pupil was now a horizontal bar with a vertical slit running through it. As for his other eye, it also contained the same cross like pupil but instead of the usual blue, it was now a captivating silver shining just as bright as the chakra surrounding his body.

Connie's first thought as Naruto's hand was still resting on her head was to flinch from the flame like chakra expecting it to burn, shutting her eyes once more, though after a few seconds of not feeling any pain she opened her eyes, staring up at the chakra encased Naruto as he smiled down at her, before she realized that safe, comforting feeling was concentrated at the top of her head, she grabbed the hand tight bringing it in front of her face and when she did a soft "Wow" escaped her lips at the feeling rushing through her whole body as it to was encased by Naruto's chakra cloak.

Seeing this Steven followed Connie's example and also clasped Naruto's hand tightly, as Naruto extended his cloak around Steven, who all but let out a silly little giggle as he inspected himself. "W-w-w-wow! We look so AWESOME!"

After Naruto finished laughing at the two awe struck children he got their attention. "Well Connie, Steven, we best be off so we can get you home Connie"

"Oh right!" Steven shouted, remembering the reason for this sudden reveal.

"O-oh yeah" Connie muttered some what sad at this whole night and this feeling coming to an end, almost like this was like some amazing dream.

"Don't worry Connie, you're gonna love how we get to your place" was all Naruto said as he gave the two kids his Foxy grin.

"How/How" Connie and Steven said in unison. Dying to see what other tricks their new friend had up his sleeve.

"Connie/Steven!" Was the shout from Pearl, drawing their attention away from Naruto as they looked behind them expecting to see said Gem, only to see the ocean and the night sky, before they simultaneously looked down, spotting the beach and the Crystal Gems waving at them, Pear in a more frantic manner though.

"Oh my god! We are flying! Connie, can you believe this?! We are actually flying" Turning to Connie, He saw she had the same silly grin he was sporting before she let out a loud "Yahoooo!" Before doing multiple backflips, prompting Steven to do his own as they laughed together without a care in the world forgetting everyone and everything as they drifted through the sky trailing behind Naruto as he flew towards a town he saw over the mountain.

 **With The Gems Back On The Beach**

"Garnet quickly we have to go after them!" Screamed a frantic Pearl, as she clutched the taller Gem's arms.

"Nah, let's head back to the shrine and wait till they return" Was the nonchalant reply Garnet gave the horrified Pearl before she detached her and made her way back home.

"Y-you can't be serious, Garnet?! Garnet, tell me you're not serious! Did you have a future vision or something?! Amethyst you think we should follow them to right?!" Pearl asked the smaller Gem who was silently beside her not really caring about the events that just occurred.

"Not really, I'm tired and staaaarving, so if Garnet don't care neither do I, dems the rules." Was all she said before she to started trekking back home. Leaving a shocked Pearl behind.

"W-wait for me guys!" Pearl called two her fellow Gems before rushing to catch up.

* * *

 **AN: WELL THAT CONCLUDES MY FIRST EVER NARUTO X STEVEN UNIVERSE FANFICTION! I HOPE ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS FOUND IT ENJOYABLE WHETHER YOU'RE FANS OF MY PREVIOUS WORK OR NEW FACES WHO HAPPENED TO STUMBLED ACROSS THIS. PLEASE BE SURE TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND IF YOU ESPECIALLY ENJOYED THIS REVIEW! I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS AND IT'LL LET ME KNOW IF YOU PEEPS WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE THIS.**

 **AS ALWAYS I HOPE TO SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**

 **QUE OUTRO!**


End file.
